disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Reirei
Reirei is a jackal who is the main antagonist of The Lion Guard episodes "The Kupatana Celebration", "Too Many Termites" and "Babysitter Bunga".She is the clever and scheming matriarch of a family of jackals who plan to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands during the ceremony Kupatana. ''The Lion Guard'' "The Kupatana Celebration" Reirei along with her husband and sons come from The Outlands and plan to hunt many of The Pride Lands' animals during Kupatana (a day of peace when the animals of The Pride Lands come together). She and her family convinced Kion and The Lion Guard into letting them stay in The Pride Lands and take part in Kupatana by faking kindness. However during Kupatana, Reirei and her family disrupt the celebrations and start their hunt. Luckily, Kion, with the help of The Lion Guard, his father Simba and the other residents of The Pride Lands, was able to corner the jackals and ordered them to return to The Outlands. Reirei tries to get Kion to give her a second chance, but when Simba steps forward and roars, she leaves with her family. Too Many Termites After noticing a group of aardwolves in a cave in the Outlands, Reirei and Goigoi plan to eat them. Upon hearing that The Lion Guard drove the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands (after mistaking them for hyenas), Reirei tricks the group into trusting her and Goigoi by saying that they aren't like The Lion Guard and sing "We'll Make You a Meal". Reirei and Goigoi then trap the aardwolves in the cave and prepare to devour them, planning to give what's left to their children. Luckily, The Lion Guard arrive just in time to save the aardwolves. Kion pins Reirei and orders her to go home, which she and Goigoi do. Personality Like all Outlanders, Reirei is selfish, greedy, has no regard for other animals or the Circle of Life, and has a low opinion of the denizens of the Pride Lands. Unlike other denizens of the Outlands, who hunt for their food and build their own homes and understand that there's no such thing as a free meal, Reirei is very lazy and gets what she and her family needs by stealing from others, acting innocent, and being two-faced. She also has a tendency to let her greed and arrogance make her take things too far. Abilities Intelligence: Reirei has proven to be cunning and resourceful as she proven by making Dogo get chased by hyenas so he will be rescued by the Lion Gaurd that will make them to take him to the Pride Lands and get the family in the Pride Lands for the celebration as a way to attack the herbivores for food. Also she was able to trick Kion thinking they want to be part of the Circle of Life as trying to make Kion believe they are respectful for the Circle of Life. Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Jackals Category:Adults Category:Animal Villains Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:The Lion Guard Villains